


You're What I Want and That's All

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: You're What I Want... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come to think of it everyone is fucking stubborn, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Stubborn Derek Hale, Stubborn theo raeken, overuse of the word "fuck"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: “Look.”  Derek heaves a sigh and picks up his pint glass.  He downs the last third of his beer before taking out his wallet.  “Don't be an idiot. I already signed the lease on the condo.  I need you out of the loft by Wednesday night whether you take the offer or not, so do you wanna be homeless?  Call Parrish.  Get your shit out of my building.  Move into the house, and help Parrish make enough for his mortgage.  It's not that hard.”*****Theo moves in to Parrish's spare bedroom, and it's the stupidest, or smartest thing he's ever done





	You're What I Want and That's All

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirarion and title of the fic from Andrew Belle's "Dive Deep"

“No.  No way, guys.”

 

Theo shakes his head and turns back to washing glasses in the sink.

 

“Theo, this is a great opportunity for someone in your situation...”  Derek starts, cautiously. Theo shoots a glowing glare over his shoulder.

 

“Oh you mean being kicked out with zero notice?”  Theo lets out a bitter laugh.

 

“You didn't even pay rent, you little-”

 

“What Derek means,” Liam intervenes by slapping a hand over the 30 year old’s mouth, making the eldest wolf of the pack roll his eyes, “Is that Parrish needs the supplemental income.  He's gonna get it, whether it be you or a stranger. Wouldn't you rather our beloved packmate, Jordan, _not_ have to live with a stranger?”

 

Theo bristles visibly, pausing his glass scrubbing.

 

“Why should I care?”  Theo grunts, moving to rinse the goblets before hanging them to dry.  When he faces the bartop, Liam and Derek are wearing identical faces of disbelief.

 

“Look.”  Derek heaves a sigh and picks up his pint glass.  He downs the last third of his beer before taking out his wallet.  “Don't be an idiot. I already signed the lease on the condo. I need you out of the loft by Wednesday night whether you take the offer or not, so do you wanna be homeless?  Call Parrish. Get your shit out of my building. Move into the house, and help Parrish make enough for his mortgage. It's not that hard.”

 

Derek tosses enough money on the bar for his and Liam's beers and stands.

 

“Hey, I'm not done wi-” Liam cries before Derek reaches over and grabs Liam's glass as well, downing it with an embellished belch afterward.  Liam’s jaw hangs open as he stares after the older werewolf. “Fucking douchebag.”

 

“He really is.  So maybe try saying it like you mean it next time.” Theo laughs.

 

Liam throws him a middle finger behind him as he follows Derek out of the bar.  After they’re out of sight, Theo sighs and pulls out his phone. He stares at the three text messages from Parrish he's been ignoring the past two days.

 

He looks around the mostly empty bar and presses the tiny green phone icon in the corner of the conversation, preparing himself for the possibly disastrous decision he's about to make.

 

“Fuck.”

 

*****

 

“So, the garage is completely empty up in the rafters.  If you ever need storage space, it's free for the taking.”  Jordan laughs and turns to Theo with that trademark sparkling grin.  “Unless it's a dead body. I'm still a hellhound. You can just ask me to get rid of it.”

 

Theo doesn't laugh at the joke, so Jordan's smiles fades as quick as it appeared.

 

“Hey.”  Deputy Parrish, clad in his tan uniform, faces Theo.  He stands just a bit too close, looking down at Theo with so much concern that Theo has to will his heart not to thump harder within his chest.  “You good? You can still back out, I won't be offended, you know. I…”

 

“No.  No, it's fine.”  Theo smiles weakly, taking a step back and pulling out a chair at the dining table.  He sits, just to have an excuse to put more distance between them. “I really appreciate this.  These are nicer digs than I've ever had. And with how little the rent is... which by the way, I wish I could convince you to not cut me such a deal.  I make plenty at the bar, Parrish.”

 

“I know.”  Jordan smiles back, warm and honest.  “It helps having any supplemental income at all.  California mortgage rates, man.”

 

Theo sighs and nods.  He runs a hand through his messy locks.

 

“I'm honestly really grateful.  I'm just tired from work and then getting bitched at by Derek about how slowly I packed up my stuff.”

 

“I bet.  It's probably because he’s not getting laid.  They’re too busy trying to hide their little _affair_ , so he can't have sleepovers at his new place.  It's not a secret. We all know. Fucking Derek.”  Jordan scoffs, starting to unbutton his uniform shirt.  Theo can't help the way his eyes follow Jordan’s long, nimble fingers the whole way.  “I can't believe I'm going to be working with him. Who would have thought he'd actually make it through police training without biting someone's face off?”

 

“Derek's all bark.  At least since he left Beacon Hills.  Or maybe it was when Liam walked into his bar in Tahoe.”  Theo snorts, looking away finally. He stands and stretches.  “I’m going to shower. That cool?”

 

“Yeah.”  Jordan grins.  “You live here, man.  You do whatever you want.”

 

Theo looks Jordan up and down as the deputy walks toward the fridge in just the tight uniform and a thin undershirt.  If he has to see his packmate in tight clothing every day, Theo knows this is going to be a disaster. He scrubs his hand over his face and tries to resist groaning as he makes for the stairs, in dire need of that shower.

 

*****

 

Two weeks pass with little event.

 

There are plenty of lingering looks, some awkward silences, and a couple moments where Theo thought for sure he was going to lose his shit over how strong the urge to kiss Jordan was.

 

Theo picks up another weekly shift at the restaurant when one of the bartenders ghosts them.  The man had been horrible at his job anyway, always closing up like shit, leaving Theo extra work when he opened.  Plus, the closing shift on Thursdays is a decent haul, tips-wise.

 

Theo smells Liam before he sees him, the bar thinning out for the night, and Liam reeking of sex and another very familiar wolf.

 

“Y'all are just not even trying to hide it anymore?”  Theo questions, pouring Liam a beer just in time for him to reach the bar.

 

“What's the point?  I know you know.” Liam sighs as he climbs onto the stool in front of the beer.  “In fact, the whole pack knows. I don't know who is he's trying to fool, but I'm not gonna push him if he wants to keep this… _exit strategy_ or whatever it is.”

 

“That's stupid.  Sometimes, maybe people need a tiny push.”

 

Liam levels Theo with an neutral, unimpressed look.

 

“That's different, Liam.”  Theo defends. “The guy is head over heels for you, is all I'm saying.   It's obvious to everyone. And it's also obvious that we would all be _really_ happy for both of you.”

 

Liam takes a long sip of his beer, not dropping the look for a second as he does so.

 

“Shut up.”  Theo grumbles and starts grabbing glasses from where they're drying and putting them away.

 

“I've said literally _one_ thing since I got here.”

 

“Your face speaks volumes.”

 

“My face didn't say _shit_.  You made your own correlations.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

 

“I, uh…”  Liam sighs heavily.  He smells sad. It makes Theo want to go punch Derek Hale in the dick.  “I'm just on my way home from-”

 

He stops talking and draws ambiguous shapes in the air.

 

“Dude.  Go back there.”  Theo growls. “Tell him he's being a little bitch.  Like I love him, bro, but any more of this weird paranoid ability to not move on from his past is just…”

 

Theo trails off as the neutral unimpressed look returns to Liam's face, this time with a displeased brow raise.

 

“Whatever.”  Theo grunts out.  “We're all just a bunch of idiots and love isn't worth this _bullshit_ anyway.”

 

Liam laughs at that.  It's honest and the scent of sadness ebbs away.  Theo feels good he could at least fix one thing today.

 

*****

 

“So this is how it's gonna be now?”

 

Theo shuts the front door and turns to the source of the teasing voice.  Jordan is at the counter in joggers, a large glass of water in hand. Theo breathes in, jaw tightening.  The hellhound had clearly just been exercising, beads of sweat dripping from his hairline, and glistening on his bare chest.

 

“You come home right as I'm leaving for work?”  Jordan smirks at Theo. “Ships passing in the night or something like that?”

 

“What?  You miss me, Parrish?”  Theo teases back, but it comes out so deep and breathy that there's no way it isn't obvious how much Theo is affected by the scent and sight of Jordan, fresh from a workout.

 

“Honestly?”  Jordan smiles, but it's sad and it makes the playful atmosphere vanish immediately.  “I do. So much, Theo. We used to be like… really good friends, before-”

 

“Before we fucked it up?”  Theo cuts him off, matching the tight smile.  He walks further into the kitchen, setting his jacket down on the back of a chair and moving toward the fridge to get a glass of water.  Jordan shimmies to the side, along the edge of the counter, making space for Theo to lean against. He does so after taking a couple big gulps of water and setting his glass down.

 

“Did we?”  Jordan twists his head to look at the man next to him.

 

“Well… not completely.  We're living together peacefully.  I think that's a decent sign. Even though we kind of just stare at each other awkwardly most of the time we're together.”

 

“Theo, I-”

 

“Maybe we should just do it again?”  Theo blurts the words out before he can stop himself.  He can't help it. Jordan is so close and smells so irresistible.  Theo doesn't want to think about how they shouldn't or how much it'll hurt if he gets rejected.  He's just tired of not having what he wants.

 

“You’d want that?”  Jordan clears his throat and spins around to place his empty water glass in the sink.  As soon as he does, Theo is grabbing his forearm.

 

Theo slides up against Jordan's front, wedging himself between the sink and the sweatpant-clad older man.  He pulls Jordan against him til they're sharing the same air.

 

“It's not like…”  Theo pants into the older man's mouth.  “It's not like either of us is involved with someone else.  It's not like we haven't done it before. It's not like I don't already know what makes you come apart.  Like how much you love me telling you how _good_ you're fucking me, and begging you to come for me like a good boy...”

 

“Jesus, Theo.  I think you're greatly overestimating the amount of convincing it takes to get me to fuck you.”

 

“Too bad we don't have time for you to fuck me.”  Theo kisses his way down the sweat-salty line of Jordan's neck, drawing a pleased hum from the throat beneath his lips.  “You have work in 55 minutes. And you still need that shower.”

 

“You're right.”  Jordan groans as Theo bites at his collarbone and starts moving lower with each hot, wet press of his mouth.  “But you look like you could use one too.”

 

Theo laughs into his housemate's sternum and then pushes him back away from the counter, toward the stairs.

 

*****

 

Jordan gets home in the early hours of the morning, and Theo is in the kitchen, waiting for him with fresh coffee in hand.

 

Neither say anything as Jordan sees him leaning against the counter.  The deputy stops unbuttoning his uniform and takes a seat at the table.

 

They stare at each other across the kitchen.

 

Theo is first to look away, turning to set down his coffee on the counter.  He crosses his arms and looks at his toes, throat itching with the need to say something.

 

He doesn't.

 

“Why are you up?”

 

Theo looks up with a glare.

 

“I guess I... I have no fucking clue.”  Theo laughs and shakes his head. He had been planning on making breakfast for the no-doubt exhausted deputy, but that had gone out the door the second the man had walked in from work and looked at Theo like he was a one night stand who'd overstayed his welcome.  The silence goes on for a bit, until Theo can't stand it anymore and grits his teeth, speaking lowly. “This was a mistake.”

 

“Fuck, maybe you're right. I never should have asked you to move in here.”  Jordan puts his head in his hands.

 

“Fine.   _Jesus._ ”  Theo shoves off the counter and starts for the stairs.  “I didn't _ask_ for any favors, Parrish.”

 

“No.”  Jordan stands swiftly, grabbing Theo's arm and pulling him in closer.  “Not because… It's not that I don't want you around. Because that's all I want, Theo.  I love having you here. I  _love_ that.”

 

“Then _what_ , Parrish?”  Theo rolls his eyes and yanks his arm from the man's grip, but he doesn't back away.  “You ashamed we hooked up again? Wanna just forget it? Never talk about it? Just like we did after Hawaii?  When the plane landed and you didn't say a word to me? When you dropped me off at the loft and didn't say a fucking word?”

 

“What was I supposed to say?!”

 

Jordan slams his hand on the kitchen table beside them.  And it cracks. Theo stares at it, anger edging toward shock.

 

It's the most jarring, violent movement he's ever seen from the hellhound, and he's seen the man _literally_ go up in flames.

 

“What did you want me to say, Theo?”  The deputy cries out again, running both hands back and forth through his hair.  He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it on top of the table before crouching down to survey the damage he did to his sturdy wooden table.  He tries to keep talking, and he sounds hysterical, but his movements are calm, just like the soldier in him. Just like the officer in him. Just like Jordan Parrish.  It's like he can't believe he just did something so careless, and he has to throw himself into something so that he won't have a crisis about it. “I had no idea what you wanted.  I thought we were on the same page. I thought it was going to be- And that morning, I woke up and you weren't there, Theo! And you would barely acknowledge me during the ceremony or the reception, even though half the fucking wedding could probably smell you on me if they tried hard enough.  I fucking _know_ Malia knew.  She fucking _winked_ .  I didn't even know she could do that!  And then you come to my room and climb on my dick again and kiss me like you fucking _mean it_ .  And then you're gone again, with no hint whether I was just something to keep you occupied on the trip, or just there when you were lonely and emotional, or _whatever_!”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?”  Theo growls. He walks away a few paces, hands clenching at his sides in frustration.  He scratches at his abdominal muscles, like it'll sooth the twisting he feels underneath.  He belatedly notices than he's in boxer briefs and while the man he's arguing with is in half a police uniform.

 

“Theo just…”  Jordan sighs and when Theo turns around to face him, he's staring back with a hopeless, lost expression.  “Just tell me what I'm supposed to say to fix this. I’m asking you to help me fix whatever got messed up.  I've been so confused these past couple months. I still don't know _what you want me to say_.”

 

Theo bites his lip and stares at Jordan across the kitchen.

 

“I want you to say that you didn't regret it that morning.”  He whispers, finally. “I want you to say that coming here, back to Beacon Hills didn't remind you of all the shitty things I did when we first met… Of who I used to be.  Of all the reasons that I don't deserve something good. Something like you.”

 

Theo lets out an empty laugh as he realizes that he's the one who's been in his own way this whole time.  He's almost embarrassed at how ridiculous and stubborn he's been, and he wants to just run, but the need to be closer to Jordan outweighs that.

 

“Tell me that you don't regret it like I was so positive you would each time I woke up next to you and remembered _all of the reasons_ you deserve better than me.”

 

Jordan is across the room and shoving Theo into the wall faster than either of them can blink.

 

“I haven't for a _second_ regretted anything that happened between us.”  Jordan has all ten of his fingers digging into Theo's hips as he breathes the words out, their faces inches apart.  He ducks down to kiss Theo, firm and dry and more like he's trying to make a point than actually show affection. He pulls back and looks the chimaera dead in the eye.  “And you don't get to tell me what I deserve. Because I want you. And if you want me too…”

 

Jordan rears back a few inches, searching Theo's eyes for any indication that he doesn't want him- that he's reading this wrong.

 

All he finds are Theo's eyes, darkening with need.

 

“Theo, let me show you exactly what I think you deserve.”

 

Theo is nodding and leaning up to kiss the deputy, tugging his undershirt out of his pants and breaking from the kiss to yank it over his head.  The second the shirt is off, Jordan is diving back in to press their mouths together, tongues fighting with fervor, like the goal is to swallow each other down.

 

Jordan breaks from the kiss to start kissing a path down the shorter man's chest.  He drops to his knees in front of Theo, pulling the tight boxer briefs down as he goes, kissing and nipping at the skin around Theo's hip bones as it's revealed.  He helps pull the lone article of clothing all the way off as he extends his path of his lips and teeth to Theo's inner thighs, feeding off the the needy moans coming from the man standing before him.

 

Theo stares down, completely awed by the picture Jordan makes in front of him.  He looks gorgeous and youthfully eager on his knees, still in his uniform khaki pants, sucking a temporary mark into the juncture of Theo's hip and thigh.  When he pulls away, Theo's cock bobs excitedly and brushes his clean shaven cheek. He looks up at Theo as he turns his head slightly and mouths at the shaft with red, kiss-bruised lips.

 

“Jesus, Parrish.  You have no idea how much I love your mouth.  It's so stupidly distracting. I think about it all the time.  So fucking gorgeous.” Theo pants out, reaching for the soft, spit-slicked lips and tracing his thumb along them gently.  Jordan continues staring up at him with that haze of lust in his eyes. He arches a single eyebrow up at the chimaera.

 

“Yeah?  Shut up and fuck it, then.”

 

“Mmm, fucking _filthy_ too.”  Theo groans out as the man takes him almost all the way down without hesitation on the first go.  When Theo catches his breath, he gets with the program and buries a hand in the short locks at the crown of Jordan's head.

 

Jordan moans, pleased, and Theo can feel the way he mouth and throat both go a little lax, anticipating being used.  When Jordan moans a second time, it's needier and with his lips around the base of Theo's dick. The way his throat vibrates around the head of Theo's cock has the chimaera finally springing into action, trying to chase the feeling.  He uses the grip he has on Jordan's hair to guide him steadily off and then back down as far as possible on his throbbing dick.

 

They go on steady for less than five minutes.  Every time Jordan pulls off for air, he’s back on Theo's dick before the younger man can catch his own breath.  Theo can't help but get close embarrassingly soon, not when the man between his legs is making needy, desperate sounds, even with his mouth full of thick, heavy cock.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Parrish.”  Theo keeps thrusting, but drops his hand to cup the side of Parrish’s neck.  “Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come, I can't-”

 

And apparently, that's exactly what the deputy wants, because he lifts one hand to grip the hand that had left his hair, and while looking up at Theo through wet lashes, he places the hand back into his own hair, and starts to speed up the steady pace that Theo had set.

 

“Fuck, okay.”  Theo gasps, starting to thrust into Jordan's mouth with abandon.  He watches the man's eyes roll back in his head before they close, looking completely blissed out as he lets Theo fuck his throat.  “Jordan, _God_ .  I'm coming- _Fuck_.”

 

Theo loses tempo and starts emptying himself into Jordan’s mouth, and instantly the older man is back in control, sucking hard and bringing his hand up to pump the base of Theo's pulsing cock, working him through his orgasm.  Theo is practically sobbing out, the tension in his body easing away until it's all he can do to not go completely limp and fall down to the ground next to his housemate.

 

When Jordan licks at the softening head of his cock, it gets to be to much, and he whines, pulling the other man to his feet.

 

“God, _Parrish._  So fucking good, baby.  You're so good.” Theo groans when the other man hunches his shoulders presses his forehead to Theo's temple.  He can feel Jordan undoing his work pants to free his own erection.

 

“I've wanted that so bad ever since Hawaii.”  the hellhound pants hotly against Theo’s cheek.  Theo tilts his head to nose at Jordan's chin. He feels the slick head of the man's searing-hot erection against his abdomen as Jordan strokes himself, hand still wet and sticky from the sloppy blowjob.  His knuckles graze the ridges of Theo's muscles and Theo scrapes his bitten off nails across Jordan's pecs, making the man moan and leave messy open-mouthed kisses along his cheekbone. “You have no idea how many times since then I’ve gotten myself off just from the thought of it.  I'd imagine you fucking my throat til I cried and begged for you to come in my mouth.”

 

Theo is panting, his heart still pounding in his chest as the words are mumbled into his skin.

 

“God, Theo.”  Jordan noses at Theo's cheek until Theo is angling his face up to breathe into the deputy's mouth.  Jordan licks at Theo's bottom lip, fist flying over his hard cock, faster and faster. “You feel amazing in my hand, but _fuck..._.  When you're in my mouth, you taste so much better than I ever could have imagined.  I've never tasted anything more addicting than you.”

 

Theo captures Jordan's lips in a hot, messy kiss, licking into his mouth like he's starved.  He tastes himself on Jordan's tongue and suddenly understands perfectly what the man is talking about, but he doesn't think it's his own taste that Theo craves.

 

Jordan let's out an almost pained noise, muffled by the lock of their lips, and Theo feels his movements stutter against his stomach, follow by drops of liquid-hot, coating his abs.  He pulls away to press a gentler kiss against the corner of Jordan's mouth as they regain their breath.

 

“So so good, Parrish, _shit_.”  Theo laughs softly, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Jordan returns the laugh weakly and brings his not-come-sticky hand up to cradle the back of Theo's head softly and pull him into a softer, languid kiss.  Theo’s own hands crawl down from Jordan's chest to drape around his waist, pulling him closer. Their stomachs slide against each other, sticky and gross, and it's enough to make them pull apart again, laughing.

 

Jordan steps back and pulls his pants up to cover his flagging erection.  He picks up his discarded undershirt and wipes at the stickiness on his hand, then both their stomachs.

 

Theo grabs the hand that's wiping off his stomach, forcing Jordan to look up at him.

 

“I thought about you too.”  Theo swallows around the knot of fear forming in his throat.  “I was scared, but man, did I think about you. I thought of you so much that it hurt.  Because I didn't just think about fucking again.”

 

Jordan frowns at him curiously, but stays silent.

 

“I thought about being able kiss you for no reason.”  Theo pulls Jordan a step closer, feeling too exposed, naked from head to toe, while baring his heart to the man in front of him.  Jordan goes willingly, his face melting into a cocky smirk.

 

“Yeah?”  Jordan kisses the furrow of Theo’s brow.  “Anything else?”

 

“Thought about waking up with you.  I liked waking up next to you. Y'know... before I panicked.”  Theo nods shyly, shifting and burying his forehead in Jordan's neck.  “I thought about dates. Thought about taking you out places when you get a rare day off.  Like maybe going to movies together. The stupid british ones you like with made by that guy… what's his name?”

 

“Guy Ritchie?”  Jordan laughs, burying his face in Theo's hair.  “His next movie that comes out is that live action Aladdin.”

 

“Fuck, _really?_ ”  Theo pulls back, a shocked smile on his face, nerves completely gone the second he sees Jordan's grin.  “I mean, yeah, I'm down. If that's something you'll do with me… I'm down.”

 

Jordan's grin fades and he stares into Theo's eyes as the chimaera's smile drops as well.

 

“Theo, I want to do everything with you.  You get that, right?”

 

Theo bites his lip and furrows his brow.  He nods, serious.

 

“I get it.”  Theo kisses Jordan, light and sweet, and then whispers against his lips.  “I'm sorry I fucked up in Hawaii.”

 

“Nah.”  Jordan smiles.  He pulls back again, picking up his work shirt and starting to head for the washer in the garage.  He turns as he reaches the door. “We got some solid angst-fueled hookups in while we were being stupid about it.  Can't have a good love story without ‘em.”

 

Theo laughs and picks up his discarded underwear, chucking them at Jordan's head.  The hellhound catches them and laughs along with his chimaera housemate.

 

“Hey,”  Jordan says, beaming at Theo from the doorway.  “We're gonna have one of those, ‘kay? We're gonna have a good love story.   _Together_.  Because we both deserve it.  And we're gonna start with breakfast.  And then we're gonna get back in bed.  And where ever we go from there, we do it together.”

 

Theo swallows the emotion rising in his chest and nods.  He feels something settle deep inside him, so he dives into the feeling with the infectious hope and positivity that Parrish seems to have.

 

“Kay.”


End file.
